The present invention relates to a category of golf equipment known as an iron or a wood golf club. There is clearly a continuing need for improvement in the playability of golf equipment. As well known to those who know the game of golf, generally the strokes taken to get the ball on the green accounts for more than half of a golfer's total score. It is the intent of the present invention to provide the golfer with iron and wood clubs affording dynamic balancing with respect to the expected impact point. Also to provide improved transfer of the club head momentum to the golf ball. These improvements, dynamic balancing and improved momentum transfer will aid the golfer in propelling the golf ball towards the green. The present invention's goal is to reduce the number of strokes taken by the golfer to complete a round of golf. Toward this end, the golf club constraints are broad as far as the golf club head material, weight, loft and lie angles are concerned. The golf club woods will range from a number one wood to a number seven wood. The golf club irons will range from a number one iron to high-lofted sand wedges.